ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fear of Scarecrow
The three rescued several doctors from Joker's goons and returned. Kiva: There you are. What kept you? Reia: Just some personal questions I need to ask her. Kiva: Oh. Dr. Young: I need to get back to the mansion. All my research notes are there. We can't risk Joker getting his hands on them. Reia: Do you know who works at the mansion right now? Dr. Young: Yes. Summer Hill is in charged there. Reia/Diana: Summer!? Kiva: We gotta save Summer! Reia: Not yet. It's not safe going back the way we came. Let's focus on getting Diana out of here first. Batman: I don't like it, but- - Before Batman can finish, Water Core Heartless suddenly appeared, ready to attack. Diana: What in the world are those!? Reia: Heartless! Kiva: Looks like we need to deal with it first, before getting Diana out of here. Diana: But what about them? Batman: Cash, take Dr. Young! Get her notes and find somewhere safe to hole up. Reia, you and the others hold them off. Everyone else, go to the Observation Room. Barricade yourselves in! - The group went their separate ways, the three power themselves up and tried to beat them, but... Diana: *grunts* I can't hit them! Reia: Kiva, fire magic! Kiva: You got it, Reia! One Mega Flare, coming right up! - With one powerful flare blast, all of the Heartless are defeated. Reia gave Kiva a high five. Reia: Nice job. Kiva: Aw... Thanks. Diana: So, where to from here? Reia: Guess we're going down. But... Kiva: But what? Reia: ...The air ducts felt different in the elevator shaft. I can sense it. Kiva: Yeah, I think it was Scarecrow. Diana: Who's he? Reia: Jonathan Crane. Has a fear gas to make anyone insane. Diana: Are you telling me that if we go down there, Scarecrow will jump us? - Reia gives the gas mask to Kiva and an emergency gas mask to Diana. Reia: I rather face my fears, then letting us all be infected by it. Kiva: Reia, we've been over this. I'm the one that needs to face my fears, not you! - Kiva gives the gas mask back to Reia. Diana: Fighting isn't going to help. Reia, how horrific your own fears get? Reia: ...Out of hand. Nearly impossible to get over. Kiva: (Nearly impossible?) Diana: Then that's why Kiva should go first. - Reia immediately doubt it, but she had no choice. Kiva: Trust me, Reia. The light inside my heart will protect me from going insane. Reia: ...Come with us and be ready for anything. - Diana nodded and all four went inside the elevator. Reia: I don't like this at all, Kiva. I don't want this to be like Underland all over again. Kiva: I know. But you need to remember. I need to surpass my own fears, if I'm going to pass my Mark of Mastery. - Reia's concern for Kiva's safety overwhelms her. Reia knew all too well that she has been infected by Scarecrow's gas before and it nearly drove her mad, but it was Ratchet and the others have saved her previously. Kiva: Please... Reia: ...Show me. Kiva: Alright. Joker: Too easy! Think about it. I've got you trapped in a little metal box. Hanging precariously over a deadly drop. What say I just blow the emergency brakes and drop you like a sack of puppies? Say good night, bats. Boom! *laughs* Only kidding. Got a few more surprises in store for you. Prepare to face your fears. All of them! - Only Batman and Kiva are effected by Scarecrow's fear toxin. Reia and Diana put on the gas masks just in time. Reia: (Here we go...) - When the main hatch opened, multiple screams have heard ahead. ???: There's no Crane... Only Scarecrow! - Reia holds Kiva's hand at the moment. Diana: There he is! - Scarecrow got away, leaving the gang alone at the moment. Reia: ...Kiva? Kiva: Not to worry. I'm fine, Reia. The light in my heart is protecting me so far. As far as I'm concerned, Scarecrow doesn't know that his fear toxin has no effect on me. - Reia only collected a sigh of relief. Reia: (She's full of surprises. But I don't know how long that light shield can last.) Diana: No freaking way! I thought you would go crazy all of a sudden. Reia: She's fine. Let's just move on. - The gang moved on ahead until Gordon, from Batman's point of view, is carried away. Meaning that the toxin is getting to him. Reia: Wait... Is that a guard just now? Batman: That was Gordon... Reia: I respectfully disagree, Bruce. The toxin is getting to you. Kiva: Yeah, dude. Snap out of it. - Batman rushed ahead anyway. Reia used Instant Transmission again to the guard, but it's already too late. Diana: He's gone... - Seeing the dead guard gets Reia more and more angry, but keeps her temper to herself at the moment. Kiva: If you ask me, Joker will not get away with this. Diana: I agree with you on this, Kiva. Joker is SO on my hit list! Reia: (The toxin surrounding Kiva is almost gone. Just a few more minutes.) Kiva: Anyway. we should probably get Diana out of here. - Reia looked to her left, and finds the way out, but the door is locked. Diana: Locked? Are you kidding me? Kiva: Don't worry. My Keyblade can unlock the door. - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and opened the door safely. Reia knew right away that she has been safe from Scarecrow's fear toxin, but it also means that she wouldn't see the same fear for herself all over again. Category:Scenes - Lost Episodes